The Good, The Bad, and The Bond
by Gibdoopzimp
Summary: Star Butterfly was always a polite and proper princess. When she receives her magic wand at age 15, she is sent to Earth, where she can practice magic safely. While there, she meets a bad boy named Marco Diaz. Will the two be able to overcome their differences, and become friends? Will they become more than friends? Stay tuned to find out!
1. Star Arives

**AU in which Marco is a bad boy and star is a perfect princess. I know it's been done to death but I wanted to do my own! There will also be similar ideas to other stories, such as Marco being a boxer. Hope you enjoy! ((Also the wand age is fifteen now cuz I just felt like making them older))**

* * *

Star Butterfly was the princess of the land of Mewni. She was a kind, caring, polite girl who was loved by all the kingdom.

Today was a big day for star. Today she turned 15, and would receive a magic wand passed from Butterfly to Butterfly for hundreds of years.

Star couldn't be more excited! She quickly dressed and did her hair before rushing down to the throne room, in a proper manner of course.

"Good morning mother and father," she politely stated as she entered the throne room. She stood before her parents with her hands folded in front of her.

"Good Morning dear," Moon replied. "I presume you've come for this?" She asked while holding out the wand.

"Yes mother. Thank you." Star took the wand from her mothers hands and admired it as it changed form into a new wand. Her wand had striped pole, a large ball with a star in the middle, a small crest on top, and angelic wings sprouting from each side.

"Now Star, I trust you to be responsible with such a powerful tool. But before you begin training, I have some... news..."

Star looked at her mother confused. What could this news possibly be?

"Due to some recent troubles with monsters here on Mewni, me and your father have decided that it would be safer for you to practice magic in another dimension," Moon stated in a sad voice.

"Oh..." was all Star could say.

"Don't worry Star, me and your mother found a dimension that we think you will enjoy. It's also safe there!" River said trying to reassure star.

"Well what dimension is it?" Questioned star.

Her parents looked at each other. Moon looked back at Star and replied, "Its called Earth."

* * *

Star didn't know what to think. The whole Earth thing was very sudden. She'd been in Mewni only 20 minutes ago, and now she and her parents were on Earth. Her parents were helping her enroll at a place where she could learn more about this Earth dimension. It was called Echo Creek Academy.

Star had not listened to much of the conversation between her parents and the man who'd introduced himself as Principal Skeeves. She only began focusing again when she saw her parents hand the man a large chest of gold.

"Your daughter seems like a wonderful girl! We'd love to have her here at Echo Creek Academy! I'll send for a student to give her a tour immediately," Said Principal Skeeves.

"Might I make one last request?" Asked Moon.

"Of course!" Replied the Principal

"Can you make sure this student guide can protect my daughter if needed? I'm very protective of Star."

"Hmmm... I think I know someone who could put up a fight if needed. And your daughter may rub off on him..." said Principal Skeeves as he leaned over and turned on the intercom. "Marco Diaz please come to the principals office."

* * *

Marco Diaz was known as the Echo Creek bad boy. He was a jerk to almost everyone, picked fights with other students, and had no respect for the school or its teachers.

Despite this, he never had bullied anyone. In fact, the kids he fought were the bullies. He made quick work out of them using the skills he had picked up from boxing lessons.

Today he wore his typical attire. A white tank top under a red sleeveless hoodie with a leather jacket in top. Below those he wore black jeans and black combat boots. He had a single black stud in each ear and his hair was done in a faux hawk. Short stubble gree in patches on his face.

Right now he was laying his head down on his desk trying to get some shut eye. He didn't care if he missed the lesson. School came easy to him, and he always passed, despite spending 80% of class as nap time.

Just as he was about to doze off he heard Principal Skeeves voice over the intercom. "Marco Diaz please come to the principals office."

"Ugh, get bent Skeeves," Marco muttered to himself as he got up from his desk. He walked to the door and was about to leave when he heard Skulnick call out to him. "Marco you need a hall pass." Marco turned to her. "You need to can it," and with that he walked out the class and down the hall.

Marco walked down the hall and to the bathroom. It wasn't like he didn't know his way to the office, he'd been there plenty of times, he just didn't want to go there yet. He looked in the mirror and made sure his hair was still how he liked it, before popping a stick of gum in his mouth and walking to the principals office.

Marco barged in and was immediately surprised by the people he saw. There were 3 people before him, all of which looked very odd. One was a tall woman with white hair, a fancy dress and diamonds on her cheeks. The man was short, long bearded, and also wore fancy clothing. The last girl, however, really caught his attention. She looked to be about his age. Her hair was done in a high ponytail with a red bow, and she wore a blue dress. Like the other lady, her cheeks had shapes to, except hers were hearts. Marco wasn't going to lie to himself, she wasn't bad at all.

"So Marco, this is the Butterfly family and their daughter Star. She's a new foreign exchange student and I'd like you to give her a tour."

"Seriously Skeeves, that's what you called me in for? Why not get someone goody-two-shoes to do it," Marco asked toxically.

Stars parents exchanged a look with each other, then with Principal Skeeves. "Well I suppose if you believe he can protect her, then he'll have to do," said Moon, then looking to Star. "Honey it's time for me and your father to leave now. We have lots to tend to. Please be good, and remember to act like a princess." And with that, Moon and River exited the room, and headed back to Mewni.

Principal Skeeves turned back to Marco. "Mr. Diaz that was no way to greet a new student! Apologize and take her on a tour!"

"Fine, whatever. I'm Marco. Come on." Marco turned and left the room, Star following close behind him.

Marco walked down the hall occasionally pointing at a doorway or room and saying what it was. "Lunchroom. That's the library. Gyms there. And that concludes our tour. Bye forever." Marco began walking away when Star ran after him.

"Wait! I don't even know where my current class is!" Marco stopped and looked at her.

"I'm not a baby sitter. I'd only go with if it you'd make it worth my time," he said with a smirk before walking off.

Star Cringed. "Who taught him manners?" She said in an irritated tone. "His parents must be savages."

* * *

 ** _After School_**

Star sat in the living room of her new exchange parents home. "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz you to are so very kind!" Said star.

"Oh well we love having exchange students! Especially ones so polite and nice! We hope you'll rub off on our son!" Mrs Diaz said cheerfully.

"Who's your son?" Questioned Stat

And as if the universe had been listening, Marco walked through the front door.

"Hey I'm ho-" he looked at Star blankly. "Shit."

"Marco Diaz do not use such language in our home!" Scolded Mrs. Diaz. "This is our new foreign exchange daughter, Star Butterfly! Could you show her her new room?"

"We've already met. And sure whatever." Marco headed up the stairs and Star followed.

Marco opened the door to the guest room. "Here's your room. Now go crazy."

He walked away and Star entered the room. "Hmm.. it's a bit drab. Nothing a little magic, happiness, and determination can't fix!" She chanted.

She pulled out her wand and cast a spell that caused her room to turn into a royal three story tower. "Much better!"

"Uhhh when I said go crazy I didn't mean that crazy."

She turned to see Marco standing in the doorway.

"Who are you and why the hell are you here?" Asked Marco giving her a cold stare.

"I'm a magic princess from another dimension, and why must you use such crass language?" Star replied with a disapproving look.

"Oh great, another parent in the house. You know, you're really going to make my life miserable by being around."

Star didn't know why, but hearing the boy say this made her feel terrible. She had tried to be polite, but all he'd done was so far was insult and berate her. She was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving," Star said, almost crying.

"Well if you're in then I'm out!" Marco slammed the door shoot and walked to his room. He kicked his door open and grabbed a backpack from his closet. In two minutes he was packed and out of the house.

* * *

"Maybe I should just leave. This is his home after all, and I'd hate to be a nuisance," Star said to herself. "I suppose I should go find him and apologize."

Star pulled out her wand and cast a spell. The spell created a map in which she could see Marco'a location.

The map showed that he was under a bridge next to the city drain line. "I can't imagine why he'd want to go there. It's must be so dirty. But I guess he won't be there for long.

And with that Star left to go find Marco

* * *

 ** _20 minutes later_**

Marco had set up camp under a bridge next to the drain line. It was dirty and reeked there, but the bridge overhead was good shelter.

"Rrrgh! I hate her! Just another person to criticize and annoy me! If I ever see her again it'll be to soon!"

"Hello Marco," Marco turned around and saw Star approaching him.

"Too soon. What do you want?!" He snarled

"I just want to apologize for making you feel threatened in your own home. If you wish for me to leave, I will."

"Of course I want you gon-" Marco didn't make it through his sentence, and was staring wide eyed at something behind Star.

Star turned to see what he was looking at and was also surprised.

There stood a group of 10 monsters. One stood in front of the rest, presumably the leader. He was short, green, and looked like a bird. He was dressed in a green robe, and had a Skull placed atop his head.

Marco was about to say something when the leader began yelling "GET THE WAND!"

A large bear like monster lunged at Star. She jumped back but was still grazed by his claws, causing her right arm to bleed.

Star raised her wand at the monster and shouted "NARWHAL BLAST!" A narwhal came shooting from her wand and blasted the monster backward.

Another monster ran towards Star, this time a large blue creature with antlers and a beard. Before Star could react Marco Lunged forward and landed a punch square into the monsters jaw.

The monster got up and rubbed its jaw. He looked back at Marco enraged. "ATTACK!" Yelled the leader. All the monsters began running toward Marco and Star. They exchanged a look before nodding and running forward to meet the monsters.

Star cast spells left and right, hitting any monster who came close to her. She was effective enough to not sustain any further injuries.

Marco was backing her up, throwing powerful punches at the monsters. He had gotten into a heated battle with the blue monster from before, and had gotten hit a few times himself.

Just as the blue monster was about to swing again, Marco kicked his feet out from under him before stomping on the monsters stomache just to be sure he stayed down.

After a few minutes of fighting, the monsters were beaten. "RETREAT!" Yelled their leader. The monsters picked themselves up, and ran from Marco and Star.

Marco looked at Star. "Damn princess, you know how to put up a fight," he said giving her a smile.

"Um yeah. So do you," Star replied giving a half smile. "Well I guess I'd better get going," she said sadly.

"Hey wait. Maybe your not as bad as I thought, and I'm not going to leave a cute girl hanging with a bleeding arm!" Marco said winking at her.

Star smiled back. "Why thank you. You should act this polite more often," she teased.

"Hey don't push it." Marco walked over to his backpack and took out a shirt and a water bottle. He washed her cuts and then wrapped his shirt around them. "Lets go home."

"Thank you, and that sounds like a wonderful idea. You know this'll happen a lot with me around?" Questioned Star.

"Yeah I figured, but I could always use a little boxing practice," he joked.

And with that, the two began walking home.

When they arrived home, the two of them walked up the stairs and to the hallway. "Thank you for the help tonight Marco. You're not as bad as you seem," Star said sincerely.

"Yes I am. But you're slightly less stuck up than I thought," he replied jokingly.

"Very funny. Friendship hug?" She asked holding open her arms.

"Uh..." she hugged him anyways. She pulled away after a couple seconds. "Don't read to much into that, It's a friendship hug," Star said winking at Marco.

She then turned and closed herself in her room. Marco walked back to his room.

"Heh. Friendship hug. Could get used to those," and with that he shut off his light and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Welp I hope you liked it. I'm planning on rewriting each episode so there'll be lots of these.**


	2. Party Pony

**Marco POV**

"Are you ready to be blown away?" I asked Star.

"I'm ready!" She replied excitedly.

I picked up a plate from inside the microwave and presented it to Star. "Here they are! My incredible nachos!"

Star looked at the odd food, and carefully picked up one chip. She eyed it for a few seconds before taking a nibble out of it.

Immediately her eyes lit up and he popped the rest of the chip in her mouth. "My goodness Marco! These are absolutely magical!" She said with wide eyes.

"Uh yeah I already knew that," I replied jokingly. I grab a handful of chips and shove them in my mouth. I was enjoying the flavor until I hear Star clear her throat.

"Ahem"

"Something wrong princess?" I ask through a full mouth

"Mouth closed please. And it's not polite to talk with your mouth full."

"You mean like this?" I ask as I lean close to her face and chomp louder.

"Marco! Sit down! I will magic blast you if necessary!" She yells in a playful and annoyed tone.

"Haha! Your easy to mess with." I lean back smugly in my chair.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Someone was knocking on our back door. I got up and opened the door, only to see that no one was there. I looked around for a minute. Still nobody.

"What the fu-" suddenly, a floating unicorn head jumped up to the door. It eyed me oddly for a few seconds before speaking. "Um yeah, is Star here?" It asked.

"What the- Star bring me the bat!"

* * *

 **Star POV**

I sat at the table wondering who could be at the door when I heard Marco call out to me.

"Star bring me the bat!"

" _That's quite a barbaric way to greet someone,"_ I thought to myself.

I walked to the back door, and was surprised by who I saw.

"Pony Head! Oh how I've missed you! I thought you got sent to St. Olga's?" I asked as I rushed to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh you know, it's spring break," she replied smiling

"Oh I don't even care why you're here! We must catch up with each other!"

"Of course B-Fly! But who is this peasant?" Pony head turned her attention to Marco. He glared at her in response, and she returned the look.

"Pony Head he is not a peasant! He is my Earth friend, Marco!" I said in an offended tone.

"Hmmm... yeah don't care. Hey let's try these out!" She pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors from her mouth.

"Wow! Where should we go?" I asked excitedly.

"We could go to the library dimension, ice skating, the royal gardens-" she was about to list more, but I cut her off.

"How about we try all of them!"

"Great plan! Let's go!" She cut open a portal. I yanked Marco by his arm and pulled him through the portal with us.

* * *

 _After the portal closes, another opens. Three men in tan suits walk out of the new portal. They have brown masks covering their faces, and glowing red eyes that pierce through the darkness._

 _"Glitter," says one of them inspecting the ground. "She's near," another states as they open a new portal and disappear from Earth._

* * *

 **Marco POV**

When we landed out the other side of the portal we were in a large library. " _Wow these two are a bunch of wet blankets"_ I thought to myself.

"Star this is lame. We could go anywhere in the universe and you choose a library?"

Her and Pony Head both look back at me disgusted.

"Marco just look around. It's the largest library in the universe. You might find something you like," she said smiling.

"Ugh, fine." I say as I follow them down the aisles of books.

We walk around for a bit talking. I'm glad Star is having fun, but something about Pony really irks me on. I know she's Star's friend, but I feel like she's keeping something from us.

Pony finds a few books she likes and so does Star. Heck even I found one about fighting techniques that looked interesting. We're about to sit down when Star sees a librarian.

"Excuse me for a moment. I must ask her a question. Hold these please." Star drops her books into my arms and walks off toward the librarian.

Me and Pony drop the books on a nearby table and sit down. As soon as we're sitting Pony turns to me.

"Look Earth peasant! Star is my friend, and you're not going to replace me!" She snarled

"You're a real bitch you know that?" I spit back at her, just as angry as she is.

"If you try to do anything peasant, I'll give you the horn!" She threatened, pointing her horn at my neck.

I crack my knuckles. "Go on. Try it. This isn't my first tussle."

Before either of us could go on Star returned. "I'm back! Did you to enjoy each other's company?"

Me and Pony glare at each other before smiling and turning to Star. "Yep!" "Uh huh!"

"Great! I'm glad my two close friends can be friends to!"

* * *

 _Another portal opens across the library. The three men step out. "There she is!"_

 _Across the room Pony looks up and begins to panic._

* * *

 **Star POV**

I was enjoying my book about leadership for queens, when Pony spoke up.

"Marco is right, the library is lame. Let's go tho the Royal Gardens."

"Pony I'm really enjoying my book!" I protest.

She opens a portal anyway. "Let's go!"

"Oh... Alright," I say as me and Marco shuffle through the portal.

When we come out the other side, we are greeted by rows of beautiful flowers. Large hedges and tall trees also surrounded the area.

"Welcome to the Pony Head royal garden!" Pony said excitedly.

"Wow it's beautiful!" I say awestruck

I turn to Marco to see what he thinks. He wears an unimpressed look on his face. " _Hmm maybe he's just not one for gardens,"_ I think to myself.

We spend a while walking around the garden in silence, taking in the beauty. The silence is broken by Marco.

"I need to piss." He walked down a separate path, presumably to freshen up.

"Mmm not a very proper one is he Star?" Asked Pony

"He can be a bit barbaric, but deep down he's a good person," I reply with a smile.

* * *

 _The portal opens yet again, and like last time, Pony spots the men immediately._

* * *

"Well that concludes our tour of the garden! Let's go ice skating!" Pony opens up a portal to the ice rink.

"Wait what about Marco?" I ask

"He's using the bathroom, He wouldn't want us to disturb him. Go through and I'll leave the portal open for him so he can follow when he's done."

"I suppose that's fine," I say smiling.

We both enter the portal. A few seconds later, the portal closes behind us.

* * *

 **Marco POV**

After I was done pissing, I walked back to the area where I'd left the two girls. They weren't anywhere in sight.

"Ah come on, did I just get ditched?"

"No. We're still here for you," says an unfamiliar voice.

I turn to see three men in tan suits, with glowing red eyes. Before I can respond, they grab me and tie me up to a nearby tree. "Tell us where the princesses are, NOW!"

* * *

 **Star POV**

 **10 minutes later**

"Hey Pony are you are Marco is coming?"

"Well..." she hesitates.

I stop skating. "What happened?" I ask sternly.

"I may have closed the portal so he couldn't follow us."

"WHAT! Pony we must go get him at once!"

"Ugh fine" she reopens the portal and we step through.

When we exit out the other side, I'm horrified by what I see. Three large men have Marco tied up to a tree. Marco looks like he's taken a few good hits.

"Tell us NOW!" One of the men shouts.

"I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell an ass hat like you!" Snarled Marco.

That earned him another punch to the gut. He coughed for a few seconds, before spitting at the man. "That all you got?"

The man is about to hit him again, but I yell out before he can. "Stop! Stop or else... I'll blast you!" I pull out my wand. The men approach me slowly.

"Pony get Marco!" Pony Head flies past the men and cuts Marco down with her horn. Marco stands up, ready to fight.

They all stood there for a moment. They stood completely motionless until one of the men lunged at Marco. Marco ducked under the mans punch, and flung back up with an uppercut to his jaw.

I blast one of them with a spell "Dagger Crystal Hearts!" Sharp heart shaped crystals pierce the man and he falls. to the ground.

Just as I was about to relax, Marco yelled to me. "Star duck!"

I fell to the ground and watched as Marco pulled out a book from the waistband of his pants. He hurled the book at the man, hitting him in the teeth. "Wha- Marco did you steal that book from the library?" I scolded.

"That's not important. Star can you zap up some bleach with your wand? We got to get rid of these and-" I cut him off "uh.. I don't think they're dead."

He sighed in relief "Oh thank goodness. I was NOT excited to bury a bunch of bodies."

An unfamiliar voice boomed from behind us. "It's a good thing you didn't kill them or else my daughter would've been in TWICE as much trouble!"

* * *

 **Marco POV**

I turn around and see more of the tan suit men, and another flying horse head. "Oh great. There's more of you!"

"Silence boy! I am King Pony Head! I've come to retrieve my daughter and take her back to St Olgas Reform School for Wayward Princesses."

Star looks at Pony Head "I thought you said you were allowed to leave!"

"Did I say that? What I meant is I snuck away to go party."

"Come Pony Head were leaving." Said her father. The men who Marco assumed now to be St Olga guards, grabbed her. They carried her over to a portal and were about to leave when Pony tosssed her scissors over to Star. "I'll see you again soon girl! I promise!"

The portal shut and Star and I were left in silence. I watched as she walked over to the scissors and picked them up. "My own dimensional scissors. Marco, we could go anywhere in the universe!"

I looked at her and smiled. "That's great. I'm going to lie down for a bit." I fell on the ground exhausted from the battle.

"Oh, Marco let me help you!" Star picked me up off the ground. "Thanks, those guys fucked me up. Let's go home."

She opened a portal to our backyard, and we walked through. She helped me inside and to the couch. "Are you alright Marco?" She asked me with a concerned look.

"Yeah, just need to sit for a bit. I wouldn't mind some company though," I said smiling. "Let's turn in a movie"

Star smiled back and walked to the TV and turned it on. We watched movies until we were about to pass out. "We should do this more often," I say.

"Yeah totally," she responded.

And with that we fell asleep on the couch, tired from our adventure.


	3. Matches, Markets, and Monsters

**So I really changed up this episode, but I really wanted to make it unique and I wanted to introduce Janna and Oskar into the story. So tell me if you enjoyed it!**

 **Star POV**

"I like black, but I also like red. So I've got like, 6 leather jackets and 5 red hoodies."

"That's great Marco," I responded giving him a smile. We were walking down the school hallway to my locker so I could pick up my textbooks. As I was unlocking my locker, a few kids walked by and greeted me.

"Hey Star" "Morning Star!" "How's it hanging Butterfly!" I smile and wave back at all of them. "Wow Marco! Everyone here is so kind!" I say gleefully.

He folded his arms and leaned back against the wall. "If you ask me their a bunch of mindless sheep controlled by the government. If you want to meet some really cool dudes, I'll introduce you to my friends."

"You have friends?" I ask jokingly.

He glares at me. "Uh, duh. I'm pretty much the coolest guy in school."

"Mm hmm. Who are these friends of yours?"

"Their names are Janna and Oskar. I'll introduce you to them at lunch." Before we set off for class, I hear a rolling sound behind us. We both turn to see a blonde girl with a blue streak in her hair. She rolls down the hallway on some sort of board with wheels.

I look at Marco and see that he is blushing hard. He turns his back to her and pretends to focus on something is his hand. "What's up Star!" She says as she rolls by. "Good morning!" I say warmly.

Marco doesn't turn back until the girl is far down the hallway. He lets out a sigh. "Ooh Marco, do you have feelings for her!" I almost shout from excitement.

"No I don't have feelings! What're feelings?! Let's go to class!" He shoves his hands in his pockets and we start walking to class.

"I'm going to fix you up with her!" I say to Marco. I'm so excited! Marco has a crush and I'm going to help him pair up with her!

He sighs. "Shut up. Let's just go to class"

* * *

I sat at my desk and doodled my name in a large and fancy font. Around my name I drew a large heart with stars around it. "Marco, do you like my royal crest I drew?"

Marco picks his head up from off his desk. "Huh? Oh, uh yeah looks great." He puts his head on his desk again and goes back to sleep.

I was about to add some more to the crest when our teacher, Mrs. Skulnick, slammed a paper on my desk.

"Students I'm handing tests back! Most of you failed!"

I picked up my paper and saw a large red F. "Marco wake up" I say shaking him awake. "Hmm? What is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"What does the F stand for? Is it bad?"

"Uh yeah that stands for failure."

"What did you get?"

He picked up his paper and turned it towards me. "An A with a thumbs up."

"Marco you didn't tell me you cared about school!" I teased.

"I don't. It's just easy to me," he replied shrugging

"Well not for me apparently. I'm going to go ask Mrs Skulnick if there's any way to change my grade."

"Star she won't just change it."

"Who knows! I'm pretty charming!" I say with a wink. I stand up and walk up to Mrs Skullniks Desk. She was to busy reading, what looked to be a romance novel, to notice me approach. "Good morning Mrs Skulnick! I was wondering if there was any way I could change my grade?" I give her the most charming smile I can.

"You're complaining about a lousy grade?! I finally got a man with a boat, and he left me at the docks! That's what you should complain about!" She cried.

I whip out my wand "Is romance all you want? I could help you with a little magic!"

"What really? Oh that would be amazing Star!

I focus my energy and point my wand at Mrs Skulnick. "Man magnet love storm!" A rainbow beam and hearts zap Skulnick, causing the room to smoke up with colorful mist.

* * *

 **Marco POV**

I coughed as the the colorful mist filled the room. It took another 15 seconds before it was clear enough to see. When I could see, I was left speechless by what I saw. In the spot where Mrs Skulnick stood, was a troll. But what really caught me off guard, was that she was HOT!

Instead of stubby limbs and a fat body, she had long legs and a curvy body. Her hair was a lively red color and was styled into curls. A soft and young face replaced the previously flabby one. The only off putting thing about her green skin and sharp teeth.

Star is looking her up and down, inspecting her work. "My magic at least worked partly! You look gorgeous Mrs Skulnick!"

"Star, you get an A!" She replied, her voice sounding smooth and young.

"Yes!" She walks back over to my desk. "Marco I'm really good at magic AND school!"

"Yeah you sure did fix up Mrs Skulnick, but I think the last thing we need in this classroom is an attractive teacher." I say in a low voice.

She gives me a confused look "Why would that be?"

"This class is full of teenage boys. This place was already a testosterone storm before, but now it's going to be a hurricane!"

Her face somehow becomes more confused. "Test a what?"

"Never mind you'll learn in health class later."

Skulnick begins talking again. "Everyone leave! I'm going out to find love!" With that, she opened the door, and strutted out of the room.

Everyone started cheering and applauding Star. "Star Butterfly rules!" I hear one kid yell.

In a few minutes, the class is empty. "Huh, guess we won't need to worry about the hurricane. Well since there's no class, let's go meet Janna and Oskar!" I grab her arm and lead her out of the classroom.

* * *

 **Stars POV**

Marco led me out of the school, and into the parking lot. "Excuse me Marco, but why are we in the parking lot?"

"We're going to Oskar's car. I'll bet Janna is there to, so you can meet them both there.

We followed the parking lot to the back of the school. I could hear someone playing music nearby. Then I saw where it was coming from. A boy with long brown hair was playing a keytar, while sitting on the hood of a car. Next to him sat a black haired girl wearing a beanie.

Marco tugged me over to them. "Heeeey what's up bitches!" They both smile at him and punch his fist for some reason. "Star, this Oskar and Janna, the cool kids in school!"

They both look at me. "Sup girl," says Janna. "How's it hanging," Oskar says smiling.

I give them a smile and curtesy "Nice to meet both of you! I'm Star butterfly."

"So what's your deal, are you Marco's girlfriend?" Janna asks me in a teasing way.

We look at each other awkwardly. Marco turns back to her.

"Can it Janna. She's the new foreign exchange student living with my family."

Janna laughs at Marcos reaction. "Careful Star, living with a teenage boy could get crazy," she said with a wink.

I cringe a little and Marco goes red. "Janna if you weren't a girl I'd kick your ass!"

Janna just laughs harder. "Anyway, where you from Star?"

"I'm the princess of Mewni. My parents sent me here to practice magic safely."

"Magic?" Janna and Oskar ask skeptically. "And where the hell is Mewni?" Janna questions.

"Don't believe me? Watch this!" I pull out my wand and shoot a rainbow into the sky. It explodes and shoots fireworks in all directions. "Mewni is a kingdom in another dimension."

"THAT WAS SICK! We're going to pull some great pranks with you around!" Oskar said excitedly.

"Well I don't know about pran-" Marco cut me off "Sorry guys but she always follows the rules."

"Wha- I do not! I can be adventurous!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it to us then," Marco said folding his arm.

"What about that time we went partying with Pony?"

"Star, that was lame up until we kicked those dudes asses. But that reminds me, you have dimensional scissors! Let's go somewhere!"

"Yeah Star, take us somewhere crazy!" Janna encourages me.

I sigh defeated "Fine. Let's go dimension hopping." I grab my dimensional scissors and cut open a rift. "You guys coming or what?"

Their eyes all light up with excitement. "Give me a few minutes to grab some stuff, and then we'll go!" Janna runs out of the school parking lot and down the street. "She lives nearby, it won't take long," says Oskar.

* * *

 ** _Ten minutes later_**

We waited for a bit until Janna came running back, dressed in black pants and a camo coat. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"What's with the getup?" Asked Oskar. "I don't want to go adventuring in a skirt. That's way to hard."

"Look at Star. She's doing it in a dress." Says Marco

I smile. "I've worn dresses my whole life, this won't be to hard."

Oskar gets off the hood of the car and walks towards the portal. "What're we waiting for? Let's go!" And with that, we followed him through the portal.

* * *

 **Marco POV**

When we came out the other side of the portal, we were greeted by an open air market. Many exotic things lined the booths, from crazy foods, to dangerous weapons. "Uh Star, where are we?" I ask her.

"This is the Mewni market. All the villagers gather here to buy and sell goods."

"Wait, are they going to go crazy when they see the princess here?" I ask

She thinks for a minute before sighing. "I suppose that could be a problem."

"Here put these on so people won't recognize you," I grab Janna's beanie and take off my leather jacket. Oskar throws her his bandana to. She puts them on. "Wow Star, I wouldn't even recognize you if I didn't know who you were already," Janna says folding her arms.

I look at Star and get a bit red. She looks super rad in my jacket. "Uh you ok Marco?" She asks. I snap back to reality. "Uh yeah. Just looking at those swords back there."

Star pulls a bag of gold out of her backpack. "I have some money from the royal treasury that my parents gave me when I came here. I'll get you guys whatever you want."

"Sweet let's look around!" Janna says walking off. We all follow her, and begin our adventure of dimensional shopping.

After about a few hours of looking, we've all loaded up on different goods. Aside from all the food we've filled up on, we all got some souvenirs to take home with us. Oskar found CD of Mewni music, and some sort of drum instrument. Janna got candles, a book of rituals, and a pair of sunglasses. Star bought a new hair bow that she liked, even though it looks identical to the ones she's wearing. I was really happy with what I found. I got a black and silver switchblade from some shady guy operating between two buildings.

"Star this knife is awesome!" I say giving her a smile.

She returns the smile before addressing all of us "So are you guys ready to return to Earth?" Star asks.

"Yeah let's get go-" I stop as I see a booth that catches my eye. The booth is lined with things that look like skateboards. Board stickers, wheels, and accessories are on display in the front of the booth.

"Hey Star, can I get one more thing?" I ask

"Of course. What is it?"

I walk over to the booth, and point to a skateboard sticker of a starfish. "I want to get that sticker."

"Why would you want a sticker?" She asks me. Star looks up and notices the boards. Her face lights up with realization while mine turns red.

"Awe Marco, this is for that girl isn't it!"

Janna and Oskar start laughing. "Ooooh, Marco is getting something for Jackie!" Janna teased. "Uh oh, is Marco embarrassed?" Oskar asks with a smirk.

"Screw you guys. I changed my mind Star, let's go." I begin walking away.

Star pays the owner of the booth and hands me the sticker. "Marco this is really sweet of you!"

I snatch the sticker and shove it in my pocket. "No it's not."

"Uh huh. Star take us outta here!" Janna yells

* * *

Star takes out her scissors and cuts a portal home. We all walk out the portal and into the school parking lot. "Thanks for the awesome day Star!" Oskar says with a toothy smile. "Yeah Star that was great! Man these pants can hold a lot!" Janna empties out the pockets of her pants. Tons of different items from the market clank on the ground. "Is that where you get your thief side Marco?" Star asks me with an unimpressed look "Yeah I guess you could say that," I say laughing.

"Ugh. I'll teach you guys some manners later. Let's go ho-" She stops talking halfway through her sentence, and looks at something down the street. I follow her gaze, and see that same group of monsters from Stars first night running at us.

Star readies her wand and I pull out my switchblade. Janna and Oskar look at us confused. "So we're about to get attacked by a bunch of fucking lunatics. You guys should run." They look at me and nod before running off.

A few seconds later the monsters meet us. "What the hell do you want?!" I shout at the leader. "I want that wand, AND IM GOING TO TAKE IT!"

The monsters lunge at us. A too headed red monster throws a punch at me. I duck the punch easily, and give them a kick to the stomach. They falls to the ground, and I use the butt of my knife to bash one of their heads. They fall to the ground.

To my left, Star blasts a three eyed, red monster, and a flying bat creature. The magic shoots them backwards, and sticks them to the ground in a puddle of rainbow goo.

I'm about to go back her up when a fly monster zooms toward me with a cleaver. He swings it at me, and I block it with my knife. I punch him with my free hand, and he falls to the ground. He tries to grab his cleaver, but I pick him up and drop kick him before he can.

* * *

 **Stars POV**

I see Marco pick up a fly monster and drop kick it across the parking lot. " _Wow he's really going all out on these guys"_ I think to myself. I'm about to go back to shooting monsters, when something grabs me from behind. A bear monster lifts me up and tries to bring me over to his leader. Before he can, I kick my right leg back as hard as I can, and hear the bear scream. He drops me and I see him holding his hands over his... tender area. Everybody freezes for a few seconds.

"Ooooooh!" All the monsters and Marco say cringing. I take the moment of shock as an opportunity to blast a lizard monster that Marco had his knife up to. Marco snaps back to reality and gets ready to fight a monster charging towards him. It's the blue antler, bearded one that Marco had fought before. He was just about to ram into Marco, when a car came out of nowhere and slammed into him. The monster flew a couple of feet before rolling on the ground and groaning.

Me and Marco turn to see who was driving. "You guys looked like you needed a hand," Oskar says jumping out of the drivers sear. Janna exits from the passenger side holding a bat. "RETREAT" yells the leader monster. The rest of them slowly get up and limp away. "That was AWESOME!" Marco yells as he slaps Oskar hand. "Man, didn't even get to use this," Janna says dropping her bat to the ground. "Does that happen a lot?" She asks me. "I suppose you could say that." I respond with a smile.

"So uh, do you guys need a ride home?" Oskar asks us.

"Yes, that would be nice." Me and Marco jump in the back of his car, and he sets off for our house. "How's your arm Marco?" I ask. "It stings a bit but I've had worse injuries." I lean over and use my new bow to put pressure on it. "Thanks," he says. "I'm just repaying the favor," I say smiling.

A few minutes later, we're outside the Diaz household. Me and Marco jump out of the car and say our thanks. "Oh I almost forgot, here's your clothes." I hand Janna and Oskar their bandanna and beanie.

"If you ever need another hit and run, just give me a ring!" Oskar yells to us as he stars pulling away from our house.

We walk to the front door. I was about to open it, but then Marco tapped my shoulder. "My jacket?" I look down and notice I'm wearing his jacket still. "Oh! I'm sorry I-" "you know what, you can keep it. It looks cool on you. Plus, I've got like 5 more," he winks at me and walks through the door.

I blush a bit and look down at the jacket I'm wearing. I smile, and follow him into the house.

* * *

 _The next day_

 ** _Marco POV_**

Me and Star sat in our desks at school. Star was talking to our classmates and telling them about her magic, and our recent adventure. Skulnick wasn't here, but me, Star, and most other students it seemed, came anyway just in case.

"So is Skulnick coming back?" One student asked Star

"I don't think she will, she looked set on finding love."

Just as Star finished her sentence, the door flung open. Everyone's gaze landed on the troll lady in the door. "Even with my new looks men still don't stay with me!" She screeched.

"Must be the bitch on the inside," I whisper to Star.

She giggles a bit and whispers back. "We need to work on your language, but I agree."

 _After School_

Me and Star were about to exit the building when we saw Jackie at her locker. I put my hand into my pocket and feel the sticker.

Star smiles at me and gives me a push. "Go on Marco! She'll love it!"

I blush and slowly make my way over to her.

* * *

 **Jackie POV**

I was grabbing my board out of my locker when I felt someone brush past me. I turned only to see them drop something on the ground. When I picked it up, I was surprised. A skate board sticker with a sticky note attached. " _For you."_ I tried to see who dropped it, but only saw someone in a black jacket round the corner.

 **Yeah so I hope you liked it. Also I was thinking about hooking Janna up with Oskar, and didn't know if I should do that or put her with Tom. What do you guys think?**


	4. Cheers and Chaos

**So this isn't my best writing. I kind of didn't have a ton of ideas for this chapter, but next one is MONSTER ARM! I've been looking forward to that one for a while, and it's going to be awesome! Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Star POV**

"My goodness! I've never seen the school so excited and happy before!" I say to Marco cheerfully. We're sitting on the football field bleachers with Janna. All around us, students are cheering, waving flags, and passing a beach ball around.

"Yep this is what happens at a pep rally, people go insane." he replies.

Principal Skeeves begins talking through a megaphone. "And now, Brittany Wong! Who became head cheerleader on her own, and not because her father made a generous donation to the school!"

"Oh great, here comes the spirit committee," Janna chimed in.

I look towards the field and see a group of people in yellow and red uniforms sprinting and dancing. The group cheers as they run onto the field carrying a girl with black hair above their heads. "Go Echo Creek! Let's try not to get beat! Go Echo Creek! Let's try not to get beat! Go! Go! Go! Go!" They set the black haired girl down next to principal Skeeves. She gives him a death glare before ripping the megaphone from his hands.

"Make some noise if you love the awesome opossums!" She shouts. The bleachers erupt into sound as kids shout, clap, and cheer to show their support. I give a few claps myself and smile. However, Janna and Marco seem unimpressed. "What's the matter with you two? Aren't you excited about this pep rally?" I ask them

"Not really," Marco says, "This rally is to hype up our football game against the Warriors. They're our rivals from Silver Hill Prep, and they always slaughter us."

"Yeah, were basically celebrating our football players deaths." Janna says.

My smile drains off my face. "Well, isn't there something we can do to help out the team?"

He thinks for a minute. "Well Janna, Oskar, and I were just going to play some pranks on them, but maybe you could join the spirit committee if you really want to support the team."

"That's a great idea Marco! Wait a minute... where is Oskar anyway?" I question.

Janna and Marco just smile. "And now here is the school mascot that I never approved of!" Brittany shouts in an irritated tone. My gaze falls back in the field. Someone in a possum costume is playing a rock song on a keytar.

"Wait, I know that keytar anywhere! Oskar is the mascot?!"

Marco laughs. "Well not normally, Oskar is just filling in so we can pull off one of our pranks on the Warriors,"

"What kind of prank?" I ask.

"Every year the Warriors kidnap our mascot. So we decided to let them kidnap Oskar, and then prank them. Once they take him, he'll be loaded with fireworks, stink bombs, powder bombs, and spray paint to cause some havoc!"

I frown. "You guys don't think that's a bit barbaric?"

Janna scowls at me. "They kidnap our mascot every year and do terrible things to them! That's barbaric! This is revenge!"

"Plus, that's only phase one," Marco says with a smug look.

"You know what, I don't even want to know. I'm going to go talk to Brittany about joining the spirit committee." I begin walking away, but hear Marco shout something at me. "Just be careful! Brittany is a manipulative bitch!"

* * *

I walk inside and wait next to the gym door. I stand there for a few minutes before I see the cheer team walking back towards the gym. Leading them is Brittany.

"Hello Brittany!" I say as she approaches the door.

She smiles. "Hello Star Butterfly. What brings you here?"

"I came to see about joining the cheer team! I'm a pretty good dancer!"

She thinks for a few seconds. "Come inside the gym, and ill let you try out." She opens the door and walks in.

I smile widely and follow her. _She sure doesn't seem rude,_ I think to myself. "So what kind of dances do you do?"

"Watch this." She plays music on a boom box, and does a dance routine with two other girls. They go for about a minute before Brittany starts talking again. "And here's our secret weapon! We're going to distract the Warriors with our booty shaking dance moves!"

Brittany and the two other girls start shaking their rear ends. I blush a bit. "Umm... is 'shaking my booty' really going to distract anyone?"

"Uh, yeah. It seems to distract that jerk Marco you hang out with."

"Wait what?!" I say in complete shock.

"How have you not noticed it? I've seen him 'inspecting' you while you guys walk around the school," She says folding her arms.

I blush hard. "Um... okay. I guess I can try this routine." They give me a uniform, and let me practice for about an hour before my official tryout. I got the dance down, but the shaking still makes me a bit uncomfortable.

"Alright Star, are you ready?" Brittany asks me. "I'm ready." The music begins and I start the routine. I perfectly match what Brittany and the other girls did, even the shakes, which still feel weird. They look impressed by the end of the routine.

"Wow Star! You did great! Your booty shakes will definitely distract the Warriors!"

"Uh yeah..." Yep that's always going to be weird. "So did I make the team?"

She folds her arms and smiles. "Star Butterfly, welcome to the cheer team!"

* * *

 **Marco POV**

"C'mon guys, we need to get this set up before the game!" I say as Janna, Oskar, and I haul prank supplies from Oskar's car to the football field. For a couple of high school students, we have some pretty high tech pranks. Oskar takes lots of machinery and shop classes, so he hooks us up with quite a few neat things. For instance, the firework time bomb I'm installing on the field.

It's a box of fireworks that's rigged with a clock to go off at a specific time. I hide under a patch of fake grass. I set the time to go off in 5 hours, which is roughly around the time the game will begin. When it strikes zero, fireworks will launch into the air and explode, and hopefully cause some chaos.

I set up 4 of them in various spots around the field. "Hey guys, the fireworks are set up. Hows if coming with you guys?"

"Sprinkler system is rigged to go off during the first quarter. I also messed around with the scoreboard so it will endlessly alarm and flash lights when the game starts." Oskar says smirking, obviously proud of his own work.

"That's so sick!" I say excitedly. "What about you Janna, what've you got set up?"

"I've got a couple hundred paint balloons and powder bombs stored on the roof. I'll start hucking em down when the fireworks go off."

"Then Oskar will come out in his costume and cause more trouble! Man, this might be the best prank in history!" I can barely contain my excitement at this point.

"Yeah it's about time these assholes get what's coming to them. Just wait till they see what I've got up my sleeve!" Janna says to me, rubbing her hands together.

"Wait what?"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Oh, well ok. Cmon guys let's make sure we're outta here before someone catches wind of our shit!" I run towards Oskar's car, and Janna and Oskar follow me.

 _Back at the Diaz household_

Janna, Oskar, and I walk through the front door. "Alright Oskar, come up to my room and we'll get your costume geared up."

"Sounds good man! Janna you coming?"

"I haven't seen Star since earlier today. I'm going to go say hey to her."

"Alright. Me and Oskar will either be in my room or in the back shed. Tell her I said hi!" Me and Oskar go into my room, and Janna goes into Stars.

* * *

 **Star POV**

I'm sitting at my vanity braiding my hair, when I hear someone open my door. "Hey girl, what's up?" Janna says as she walks in.

"Hello Janna. How's your day going?"

"Meh, just another school day. How about you?"

I smile and show her my uniform. "I took Marcos advice and joined the cheer team!"

"Hey that's great Star! Careful with Brittany though, she's an ass."

I frown. " Janna, language. And why do you guys hate her so much, she's been so nice to me!"

"Star, I'm just saying keep an eye on her. I don't want to see you hurt, and I'm sure Marco and Oskar dont want to either. I'll see you at the game later." She turns and leaves my room.

"Sigh, I better keep getting ready." I say as I go back to braiding my hair.

* * *

 **Marco POV**

 _10 minutes before the game_

"Alright, is everything in position?" I ask Janna and Oskar.

"Yep, let's get into position." Oskar replies. We lead Oskar from his car, over to the backside of the bleachers. "Good luck dude," I say as I pound his fist. He puts on the Possum mask and stands in the open. Janna and I hide in nearby bushes and wait for a few minutes.

A group of Warrior football players swiftly move from the shadows and grab Oskar. Bingo. Phase one is complete. "Alright, I'm going to go get in position on the roof. See you in a bit," Janna says running off.

I walk up the bleachers and take a seat, waiting for the game to begin. "Hey Marco." I turn and see Star. She's wearing a red and yellow cheer uniform. "Hey you made the team!"

She smiles. "Yep! I was just coming over to say thanks for suggesting that I try out." A whistle blows and people in the stands start cheering. "Well, I'll see you later. The cheer team is about to go on!" She turns and begins to walk off. "Give em hell!" I yell to her as she takes her position on the field.

I smile and sit down. Star got on the cheer team, and I'm about to prank the Warriors. Today is a good day. Brittany gets on the megaphone and starts talking. "And now, our football team, the Awesome Opposums!" The crowd goes wild as our team runs into the field. The cheer team begins doing their routine.

The crowd is loving it, and cheers louder. That all stops when we see the Warriors run onto the field. They're all at least twice the size of our guys, and look ready to kill.

Our team slowly gets in position. The Warriors get ready to kick the ball. It's time.

Time slows as a whistle blows and the Warriors kicker starts running toward the ball. It feels like minutes before his foot connects with the ball and... "BOOM"

The ball explodes into a cloud of white powder. It catches the Warriors off gaurd, and they stumble backwards. "CRACK! BOOM!" The firework bombs go off and launch rockets in all directions. Everyone in the stadium begins panicking. People run screaming and confused in all directions. Colorful explosions detonate all over. Then the sprinkler systems come on. They spray down everyone on and near the field. The scoreboard blares it's siren, and Janna begins hucking down paint and powder bombs from the roof. The Warriors don't know what to do and just run around like headless chickens. It's absolute chaos! Everything is going great, from the sprinklers, to the black holes... "WAIT BLACK HOLES!?"

Vortexes open up on the field and begin sucking up The Warriors. "What the hell is happening?!" I yell in sheer terror. I turn my attention to the roof, and then I understand. Janna is sitting there with the book of rituals she bought from the Mewni market. She gives me a sheepish smile. "JANNA WHAT THE FUCK!"

"SORRY DUDE I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, I JUST WANTED TO PULL A GOOD PRANK!" she yells back

"TURN IT OFF JANNA!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

' _Great, could this get any worse_?' I think to myself. Apparently it can, because monsters start jumping out of portals and onto the field. ' _Ok, time to find Star, she can fix this!"_ I scan the field looking for her. Then I spot her. She's helping someone getting sucked into a portal. I start running to her.

* * *

 **Star POV**

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there!" I yell to a football player, as I pull on his arm trying to keep him from being sucked into the portal. "Star!" I hear Marcos voice yell from behind me. "Marco help me get this guy out of here!" He runs up to me, and grabs the guys other arm. We pull with all our might, and are able to pull him out. He runs away in a panicked frenzy.

"Marco what did you do?!" I yell at him.

"Janna did this! Just help us fix it!"

I sigh "You go take care of the monsters, and I'll try to shut these portals. He nods and runs to the nearest monster.

I pull out my wand and begin zapping portals shut. It's hard to focus though because of all the chaos, and water from the sprinklers. "Need a hand?" I hear someone ask.

I turn and see Janna. "Janna, come here!" She approaches me and I whisper a spell in her ear. Use that spell on the monsters, it'll make them small. She nods and goes to help Marco.

* * *

 **Marco POV**

I run over to a giant squirrel monster and stomp on its tail. It falls and I give it another punch to the face. Another one runs at me from behind. I turn and kick it in the jaw. It falls to the ground. I repeat the process on other monsters for a few minutes before I hear Janna yell to me. "Marco I got this!" She yells as she zaps a monster with a spell. Woah, guess she learned that from Star. The monster she zapped shrinks until it's the size of a squirrel.

We keep going, and after about 10 minutes, the field is cleared. The chaos dies down, and soon it's just Star, Janna, and I on the field. We sit in silence for a moment. Then Star begins talking.

"You two are insane!" Star yells at us. "I'm sorry Star, we messed up big time," I say sheepishly. "Yeah sorry Star," says Janna.

She sighs. "It's ok guys." She casts a spell and the field magically looks good as new. "I'm going to teach you guys some manners soon," she says with a slight grin. We grin back. "Well let's get out of here and find Oskar," I say.

"Right here dudes!" We turn and see him approaching us.

"Dude you missed everything!" Janna says

"I heard about it. To bad I missed it, would've loved to wrestle a monster!" He responds laughing.

"So Oskar, did you get any of your pranks in?" I ask

He smirks "let's just say they're going to have an interesting bus ride home."

"BOOM!"

We all turn and see a giant powder bomb explosion down the street. I laugh. "Oskar, you're a legend"

* * *

 _Later at the Diaz household._

"Sooo... I'm sorry about tonight Star. Not only did I ruin the game, but your cheer to." We're standing in the hallway outside our rooms.

She smiles "Hey, fighting monsters and closing black holes is way more memorable than dancing."

I smile back "well I'm heading to bed Star. Night."

"Goodnight Marco. And I know that you've been staring at me." She walks in her room and closes her door. All I can do is blush.

* * *

 **So Janna learning that spell may or may not Impress Tom later on.**


	5. Monster Arm Mayhem

**Hey hope you enjoy this chapter! If you think I need to fix anything or if you have any ideas, let he hear them!**

* * *

 **Star POV**

Studying for school and practicing cheer routines is really hard with all the commotion coming from Marco's room. For the past hour, shouting, grunting, and loud banging has been coming from his room, and I'm about to go crazy. "Ugh, what is he doing in there?"

I put down the textbook I was studying, and exit my room. When I'm in the hallway, I put my ear up to his door.'Bam! Bam! Pow!' I knock a couple of times. The noise stops. "Hello?" He calls from the other side.

"It's Star, can I come in?"

"Yeah come on in"

I open the door. Marco is standing there in a tank top and shorts. On his hands are padded gloves. Hanging in the center of his room is a large cylindrical bag. _'He must be practicing boxing'_ I realize.

"What's up Star?" He asks while panting a bit, obviously a bit worn out from his workout

"I was just coming to see what that noise was. Practicing boxing I presume?"

"Yep. I got a big match this weekend, and I wanna be ready.

"Oh I didn't know that you had a match! Would it be alright if I came to watch?"

"Hell yeah! I'm going to be the shit out of that rat Jeremy!"

"Language Marco. And I'll be there then!"

"Cool! Now if you excuse me, I need to practice some more." I smile and and leave his room, closing the door behind me. I open my door and don't even get inside before I hear something bad.

'CRACK!' DAMNIT"

I turn and run back into Marco's room. He's holding his right hand, which looks to be bleeding. "Marco what happened?!" I ask as I run to help him.

"I punched the wall after I took my glove off."

"Why?! What prompted you to do that!"

"I was pretending it was Jeremy. The Sheetrock feels more like a face than the bag. RRRRGH!" He growls in pain.

"I'll go get your parents! Don't move it around!" I dash down the stairs to go find him some help.

* * *

 _The next day_

I bring Marco a glass of water as he lays in the couch groaning. After taking him to the doctors office, they found that his hand was broken. Now it's in a cast, which means Marco can't fight this weekend.

"RRRRGH! Garbage wall broke my hand now I can't fight! This day sucks!" He takes the water from my hand and slugs it down "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not unless you can somehow magically fix my hand." He says frowning. I raise an eyebrow. He looks at me confused "What?"

"OH YEAH! Star can you use magic to fix my hand?!"

"I think I could figure something out. Follow me," I lead him upstairs and into my room. "I'm certain there's some sort of bone healing spell, we'll just have to find it."

"Find it where?"

"Here," I say as I pull out a large book from under my bed. "The magic spell book. It's been passed down in my family for generations. Every time the owner masters a spell, they write it here."

"Wait, have you had this the whole time?"

"Yes, but it's not much help. It's very unorganized, so its hard to find any specific spell in here. It could take a while to find the healing spe- Oh here it is!"

I pull open a page with an illustration of an arm. The hand has a pink star in the center. "This looks like a really hard spell Marco, are you sure you want me to do it?"

"Yes! No way in HELL im going to let Jeremy win!"

"Alright, here we go." I grab my wand and hold it towards Marco's arm. I focus all my energy, and begin the spell. "Releaseo Demonius Infestica!" Beams of purple light shoot from my wand and wrap around Marco's arm.

"STAR, IT'S WORKING! I CAN FEEL MY FINGERS TINGLING!" The room flashes with light, then calms suddenly. A long slimy purple tentacle plops down to the floor.

Marco starts screaming. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Don't worry, I'll figure out how to fix it!" I say while flipping through the spell book pages in a frenzy. The arm didn't seem to like that though, because it flung the book through the wall and into the backyard. I run to the new hole in my wall and look through. "This could be a problem..."

* * *

 **Marco POV**

 ** _4 A.M. In the morning_**

I wake to the sound of things being thrown around in my room. Squinting through the darkness, I see that my monster arm is knocking over all my stuff, and chucking some of it across the room. "Your a peice of shit," I mutter as I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep, only to be slapped by the tentacle.

* * *

 ** _That morning in the shower_**

I lean on the shower wall struggling to keep my eyes open. This arm kept me up all night, and I can barely stay awake. Even now it's being a real hassle. It throws all the shampoo bottles and soap all over the bathroom then turns up the water heat. "AAAAGH!"

* * *

 ** _At the breakfast table_**

Even eating breakfast is impossible. I pour my cereal into the bowl. My tentacle arm throws the bowl off the table, and pours the gallon of milk on me. "Ugh. I hate this arm. Oh, hey Star," I say as she enters the kitchen looking quite tired herself. "I spent all night trying to find a spell to fix that arm. Nothing. I can't find anything. I guess I'll have to keep looking." She says laying her head down on the table. "Thanks. We'd better get going." I grab her arm and lead her out the front door.

* * *

 ** _At school_**

 ** _Lunchtime_**

Me and Star make our way down to the lunchroom to hangout with Janna and Oskar . Kids are whispering and pointing at me, and Janna and Oskar are no different. "Hey Marco. There's something different about you. You got a haircut didn't you?" Janna says snickering.

"I'm really not in the mood Janna." I say resting my head on my one good arm.

"Hey, what's the most important meal of the day?" We all turn to see a large kid towering over a much smaller kid.

"Heh heh... I- I don't k- know. What is the m- most important meal of the d-day?" The kid asks nervously.

"Breakfast!" He yells before slamming the kids face into the meal he was holding.

"Ha.. that's a good one Lars!" The kid responds, obviously terrified.

Something flickers inside me. A feeling of pure hatred towards this bully. I pull of my leather jacket and toss it to Oskar. "Hold this"

"Marco don't get involved!" Janna yells to me as I begin walking over to Lars. To late I'm going.

I tap his shoulder. He turns around. "Hey." I throw a punch and hit him square in the jaw.

Lars rubs his jaw for a moment before roaring in rage. "YOU'RE DEAD DIAZ!" Before he can touch me, my monster arm flings forward and grabs his wrist. It throws him over my shoulder, and he lands in a nearby table causing it to break. He groans "never mind..."

My monster arm reaches out to the kid and picks him up. It wipes the food off his face. The boys eyes gleam as he looks at me. "I'm forever in your debt sir!"

A stalky redhead boy starts cheering. "You're a hero!"

Everyone in the lunch room starts cheering. "Hey, can I see your arm?" I hear a familiar female voice say behind me. I freeze up and see Jackie. "Uh y- yeah sure!" I say through a red face. My tentacle reaches out to her. She inspects it along with a few other girls.

' _Hmmm... maybe this arm won't be so bad.'_

* * *

 ** _That Night_**

 **Star POV**

Marco and I are hanging out in my room. I'm currently trying to find a spell to fix his arm while he lays on my bed and plays with his tentacle. "Marco, I think I found a spell to fix your arm!"

He stops playing with his arm and looks up. "You should try it out on something that's not me first. I don't want another monster arm."

"That's an excellent idea!" I grab my wand and point it towards a potted plant on my desk. "Returneos Armeus Normalreny!" I gasp as a beam of yellow light zaps the plant and disintegrates it.

"Oh HELL nah!" Marco says as he runs out of my room.

"I'll keep working on it Marco!" I grab another plant and point my wand at it. "Returneos Armeus Normaleno!" The same yellow light zaps this plant, only this time it explodes instead of disintegrating.' _This is going to be a long night'_

* * *

 ** _The next morning_**

Returneo Armeus Normalreno..." I mutter. The beam zaps a planting pot. I squint through baggy eyes as an arm sprouts from the pot. "Oh my goodness I did it!" The hand gives me a thumbs up. "Oh Marco!" I say as I grab the plant and run to his room.

I burst through the door and seen him doing one armed push ups with his tentacle. "673... 674... 675... oh hey Star!" He says jumping up.

"Marco I figured out the spell, we can fix your arm now!" I hold out the pot and show him the hand.

"Hmm... I don't know Star. This monster arm could come in handy during the fight. Watch this!" He throws a punch with his tentacle and it rips straight through his boxing bag. "See!"

"Marco I don't that's very fair or safe."

His eyes narrow and his teeth grit against each other. "Oh so it's totally fine to use magic to help yourself, but when it gives me an advantage you want to take it away!" He looks REALLY angry as he stomps over to me.

"Um... M-Marco? I think that arm is a bad influence on you,"

"Yeah? I think you should leave!" His monster arm shoves me out of his room and slams his door.

* * *

 **Marco POV**

I stare at my door for a minute before plopping down on my bed. "Pfft. What does she know." My monster arm lifts on its own and gets close to my face. A mouth tears open on it.

"Don't listen to her, she's just jealous..." it says to me in a low growl.

"Woah, you can talk?"

"You don't need her! I can get you everything you've ever wanted boy! First, we're going to destroy that prick Jeremy!"

I smile. "Yeah!"

"Then we're going to get Jackie to like you!"

Now that sounds great. "Heck yeah!"

"Then we're going to slaughter all humans and feast in their bowels!"

"YEAAAaaa- wait, What?!"

"I said, then we'll win the tournament!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

 **Star POV**

 ** _Day of the fight_**

I enter Marco's boxing gym and walk towards the bleachers. "Excuse me... Pardon me... Sorry..." I say to strangers as I climb over them and sit next to Janna and Oskar.

"Woah Star... what happened to you?" Asks Oskar.

"I've been up for two nights trying to fix Marco's arm, and then he gets mad at me! Now I have to come here to watch him box..."

"That's a bummer Star, but on the bright side, we get to see Marco destroy Jeremy." Says Janna

"Who is Jeremy anyway?" I ask

Before they answer, a man in the ring starts talking. "Thank you all for coming out to tonight's fight! Let's introduce our fighters! In this corner, we've got Jeremy Birnbaum!" I turn and see a small boy who's probably no more than 10.

"That's Jeremy?" I ask confused.

"No THAT'S Jermey." Janna says pointing in the direction of the young boy. From behind the kid, another person emerges. He's Marco's height, and looks to be about our age. He climbs onto the stage and takes off his shirt.

The man in the ring starts talking again. "And in this corner, we have Marco Diaz!"

From a dark corner of the room, I see Marco Emerge. He has a devilish grin as he walks towards the ring, his monster arm dragging behind him. Once he's in the ring, he also takes his shirt off.

My eyes widen and my cheeks turn red. Let's just say that all Marco's training has payed off.

"You like what you see Star?" Janna asks snickering.

I turn away from her. "Leave me alone Janna. I'm going to close my eyes for a bit." I lean my head on the wall and fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **Marco POV**

I pull my red boxing glove onto my right hand, and then glare at Jeremy. He looks nervous. Perfect.

"Um.. coach? Marco has a tentacle, is that legal?" Jeremy says.

Our coach, an African man with a mustache and a red shirt, turns to Jeremy. "It's attached to his body. Not anything I can do about it," he says shrugging.

I can't wait any longer. My tentacle flies forward and grabs Jeremy by the leg. It slams him against the ground, then flings him up into the roof causing it to crack. He faveplants back on the ground.

"Point Diaz" says coach.

My arm picks him back up. "Now kill him Marco! Destroy him and eat his bowels!"

"What?! No don't do that!" Yells a terrified Jeremy.

"Woah chill dude, I just wanted to win the tournament!" I respond to my arm.

"If you're to weak to do it, then I will," he says while drooling purple slime on Jeremy.

"Star was right, you are a piece of shit!" I yell as I get between my tentacle and Jeramy.

The tentacle rises above me. "And you... are pathetic." He throws Jeremy across the room and straight into a boxing bag.

"Point Diaz" says coach

The monster arm lunges at me. I duck under it and punch it. It didn't react at all. "Shit! Star you can change it back now!" I yell.

She doesn't hear me because she's asleep against the wall. "Star wake up!" Yells Oskar.

Monster arm latches onto the roof and flings me upwards, causing me slam into the ceiling.

Janna shakes Star. "Cmon wake up!"

The tentacle wraps itself around me and starts punching my face.

Janna pats stars face. "Wake the hell up Star!" Oskar hands her a drink. "Try this!" Janna takes a sip of it before dumping it on Star. She wakes up gasping for air and coughing.

I yell to her. "STAAAAR!"

She gasps before grabbing her wand and aiming at the monster arm. "Returneo Armeus Normalreno!" She yells. A beam of light soars from her wand and hits a boxing bag, turning it into a giant arm.

She shoots again, only for my arm to pull us out of the way. The beam hits a dumbbell. It turns into an arm.

She rapid fires all over the room, missing over and over. The arm dodges every time. By the end of the assault, arms are lying everywhere in the gym. My monster arm hamgs us from the roof.

"Marco I can't hit him! He just keeps dodging!"

An idea sparks into my head. I bite the tentacle and he let's go from the roof. "AAAGH DID YOU JUST BITE ME?!" We fall to the ground and an army of hands hold us down. "Hell yeah I bit you! Now Star!"

"Returneo Armeus Normalreno!" A blue beam soars through the air and connects with my arm. He starts shrinking down and my arm begins to return to normal.

"YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME, I'M PART OF YOU NOW! I WILL COME BACK! YOU CAN TREAT THE SYMPOTOMS BUT YOU CAN NEVER CURE THE VIRUS!" The monster shrinks out of existence, and all is silent.

"Marco, are you ok?" Star asks me.

I look at my now normal arm. "My arm! I missed you so much!" I hug my arm close to my chest. Pain suddenly runs through my arm. I grimace. "And still totally broken..." I grab my wrist.

Jeremy makes his way over to me. "A broken arm? Guess you'll have to forfeit! I win!" He yells raising his arms. Something falls out of his gloves and clank against the floor.

"Huh what the- Jeremy are those brass knuckles?" Coach says picking them up.

Jeremy chucked. "Actually their gold. I'm not poor like you guys."

"You two are a disgrace to this gym! You'll be fighting again when Marco is healed up! Now leave!" Coach says fuming.

We all exit the gym. Me and Star begin walking away until Jeremy starts yelling to me. "I'll beat you next time Diaz. You're a nobody and I'm going to prove it."

I turn around and sock him in the face with my good hand. He falls to the ground and puts a hand over his bloody nose. "Yeah. Good luck."

"Point Diaz" Star says smiling as we walk away.

* * *

 **Star POV**

 ** _Stars Room_**

Me and Marco are sitting on my bed hanging out. It's been an eventful day, and sitting down relaxing feels nice.

"So Star, do you think he was serious when he said he'll come back?"

"I don't know Marco." I grab his arm and examine it. From his elbow down is in a cast. "I wouldn't worry yourself about it right now." I give his arm a squeeze.

"Are you examining my arm or feeling my muscles?" He asks smirking.

I blush hard. "Please leave"

He laughs and leaves my room. "Point Diaz" I here him say to himself.

* * *

 **Just imagine what Jeremy would look like as Star and Marco's age. That's what I was going for.**


	6. Exchanged

**This probably isn't my best work, but I couldn't come up with a ton of ideas for this one. Anyway sorry for the long wait and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Star POV**

I awoke to sunlight creeping through my window. There's nothing better than warm sunlight on a Saturday morning! I rub my eyes and get out of bed. In a few minutes, I'm in dressed in my normal attire. A blue dress with puffy shoulders and a white collar, blue slippers and white leggings to match the dress, and a ponytail tied up with a large red bow.

"Perfect!" I say as I finish tying the bow. I grab my wand and make my way downstairs. As I get to the bottom step, I'm starteled by Mr and Mrs Diaz in the front room. "Surprise! Happy 47th day on Earth Star!" They cheer in unison. Mr. Diaz holds a cake in his hand, Mrs. Diaz has a paper, and Marco stands nearby with a small wrapped box.

"Oh my goodness! You guys did all this for me? I can't bealive it!"

"Yeah it's not like we've done it everyday since you've gotten here or anything. Oh wait, yeah we have." Marco says sarcastically.

"I made you a cake!" Mr Diaz says as he shows me the cake. It has a frosting portrait of me on the top.

"That's so sweet of you Mr. Diaz!"

"Please, you can call us your Earth parents!" Mrs Diaz says with a wide smile.

I smile back at her and hug her. "Thank you. It's been hard being away from my family, but you've helped me by filling in!" I say as I tear up a bit.

"Well we love our little Estella! I even wrote you a poem!" She breaks the hug and pulls out a peace of paper. "Our lives were so small and puny..."

* * *

 **Marco POV**

"...Until this angel arrived from Mewni!"

' _Oh geez, it's getting pretty sappy in here. I need an excuse to get outta here!'_

Suddenly, someone knocks at the door _. "Knock, knock, knock"_

' _Hell yeah! Thanks universe!'_

I'll answer it!" I say as I scramble out of the room. I hurry to the front door and open it. On the front step stands a boy in a black, blue, and red wool cap, a black, blue, and red sweater, and black jeans. He has fingerless gloves on his hands and black climbing boots on his feet.

The boy smiles at me. "Vad är tik! It is I, Gustav!

"No way! Where the hell you been Gustav?" I ask, excited to see my old friend.

"I've been traveling Europe selling mine 'special' meatballs!" He says with a smirk. "How is my American friend Marco? Staying out of trouble?" He asks with a wink.

"I've almost been arrested 7 times in 3 months! Some things never change huh." I say chuckling.

He laughs too. "Some things never change! I've been in mine fair share of trouble lately to! I'll tell du all about det later, but first, let's say hi to your parents, ja?"

"Yeah they're over here. They'll be so hyped to see you again!" I lead him into the living room where mom is still reading her poem, and Star looks like she might cry. Yep still uncomfortably emotional in here.

"Guys, look who's here!"

* * *

 **Star POV**

"Guys, look who's here!" I hear Marco say behind me. We all turn to see Marco standing with another boy I've never seen. Before I can say anything, Mr and Mrs Diaz run past me and hug the boy.

"Oh we've missed you so much!" Says Mrs Diaz. "Yes, what a wonderful surprise!" Mr Diaz says.

I approach them and give a small wave. "Uh hi. I'm Star."

"Hello! I'm Gustav! I'm am de Diaz's foreign exchange student from last year!"

"I'm not your first exchange student?" I ask

"Nope. That's who all these kids are." Marco says pointing to a wall lined with framed pictures of kids.

Gustav begins talking again. I've come with gifts from Scandinavia!" He sets down the olive colored bag he was carrying and opens it. "For Mrs D, a pair of clogs!" He hands her a pair of wooden shoes. "And for you Marco, the handheld game lederhosen tycoon!" He tosses the game to Marco. "Mr D gets a genuine viking helmet!" He gives a metal helmet with horns to him. Mr. Diaz puts it in and rams the wall laughing.

Gustav then turns to me. "And for you, nothing! I did not know you existed! Now follow me, I'll make you all my special meatballs!" He walks into the kitchen with everyone but me following close behind.

I frown. Something about Gustav doesn't sit well with me.

* * *

 _ **In the kitchen**_

Gustav made us his 'special' meatballs in the kitchen. Everyone seems to like them, but I'm to suspicious to try them. I'm to busy prodding them with a fork to notice Gustav is in the middle of a story.

"The Scandinavian monsoons were over, but the danger had just begun! The iceberg was sinking. Heedless of my own safety, I disrobed! I dove into the freezing fjord, and brought Yuri back to his mother!"

Everyone looks at him in awe. I give a disinterested look. "Meh."

"Marco have some more meatballs!" Gustav says piling a bunch onto Marco's plate. "And for you Mr. and Mrs. D, my special meatballs! He gives them a wink and dumps meatballs onto their plates.

Everyone scarfs down their food. Gustav gets up with his bowl of meatballs. He throws them all into the front room. "Go get da meatballs!" He says laughing. Mr and Mrs Diaz dart out of the room in pursuit of the meatballs.

Gustav slaps Marco's hand. "Shall vi begin?" He asks with a mischievous grin.

"Hell yeah! I've got the paint already!" Marco responds.

I raise an eyebrow. "What are you two getting into?"

Marco gives me a smirk. "We're going to tag the water tower," he says while pulling a spray can from his jacket pocket.

Well I guess I know why him and Marco like each other now. They're both bad boys. But Gustav acted so nice around Mr and Mrs Diaz!

"So is you being good just an act?" I ask Gustav.

"I guess du could say that," he says with a smirk. "I've also brought illegal fireworks!"

"No Way! Let's put them outside the police station!" Marco says excitedly. And with that, him and Gustav ran out the back door.

I feel like Gustav is hiding more than just being a bad boy, and I'm going to figure out what it is.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

I dress in my typical attire as soon as I wake up and make my way downstairs. As I round the corner, I hear Mrs. And Mr Diaz in the front room. "Surprise!"

I smile. "Oh you guy-"

"Happy 2nd day of your visit Gustav!" I see Mr. D with a Gustav cake. Oh fantastic, I've been replaced.

"Oh Diaz family! You almost have as many surprises as me!" They hug him.

I frown and sit on the couch with my hands in my lap. When I sit down, I accidentally knock Gustav's bag off the couch. It falls to the floor, and Gustav's stuff spills. Unsurprisingly, it's all very suspicious.

Books on Scandinavian history and languages, pill bottles, passports, multiple ID cards, and a lighter. I pick up the ID's and Scandinavian books. That confirms it. Something about Gustav is seriously wrong, and possibly dangerous.

Suddenly, the items are ripped from my hands, and I look up to see Gustav. "Ha Ha Ha! Such a curious girl, Ja?" He stuffs his stuff into his bag, then gets up close to my face. "Mind your own fucking business girl." He says in a low tone through gritted teeth.

"Uh- Okay..." I say quietly.

He stands up and turns to the Diaz family. "Now let us eat cake, Ja!" Once he's busy talking to Mr. And Mrs Diaz, I grab Marco and bring him over to the couch.

"Marco something is off about Gustav!"

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah I know you don't like us getting into trouble, but we're fine."

I put my hands on his shoulders. "No there's something more dangerous about him! I found books about Scandinavia in his bag. Why would he need to learn about his own country?"

"He pulls my hands off him. "Well if you ask me, it seems like you want me to yourself," he says smirking.

"Marco listen to m-"

"Marco think fast!" Gustav yells interrupting me. He throws a meatball to Marco. He catches it and pops it into his mouth. "I could live like this forever!" He says through chewing.

I turn and look at Gustav who's glaring at me and giving a devilish grin.

I need to find out what he's up to before he does something bad!

* * *

 ** _3 days later_**

Ive been spying on Gustav for the past few days, and I think I've got enough evidence to make a case. I've seen him making suspicious phone calls, sharpening an axe, sprinkling something suspicious into his meatballs, and measuring Mr and Mrs Diaz while they sleep.

I've got all the photographs lined on my desk. I've been up all night trying to figure out what he can be planning. I'm to close to go to sleep now!

Someone opens the door to my dark room. It's Marco. "Hey Star-" he stops when he sees my bloodshot eyes examining the photographs I've taken. "Uh... are you ok?"

"I look towards him with tired eyes. "I've spent days spying on Gustav. He's up to something Marco! He's been sharpening his axe, making suspicious phone calls, and I saw him putting something weird in his meatballs!"

Marco doesn't speak for a few second. "You're fucking insane. We're going on a picnic with Gustav right now. You can come if you chill out."

"Where's it at?"

"Isolation Peak, where no one can hear you scream," he chuckles at that last part, then exits my room.

I sigh. Maybe I am crazy. Maybe Gustav isn't all that bad. I sit down and think about everything I've seen him do. The axe, the meatballs, the measuring. That could be normal. But... it could be bad to...

Wait, could Gustav be planning on killing them? Was the stuff in the meatballs poison? Were those measurements to know what size body bags he needed? I knew it! I knew he was bad! I've got to save them!

I run to my window and see the car pulling out of the driveway. Theyre already leaving! I dash downstairs and fling open the front door. "Bunny Rabbit Blast!" I yell as I point my wand towards the ground. I shoot through the air leaving a pink trail of clouds behind me, and land on top of the Diaz's Car.

The car goes fast enough that I almost fall off. I use my wand and make a magic rainbow seatbelt.

We drive for a few minutes before I see a fork in the road ahead. A sign points to the right and says 'Isolation Peak.' I shoot it with magic and make it point the other direction. When the car begins turning to the left, I jump off and hurry own the right path.

After a little bit of running, I come upon an opening and see Gustav standing over a campfire. In his hand is the axe I saw him sharpening before. I was right! He was planning on killing them here! I jump out of the bushes and confront him. "I know your secret Gustav!"

His eyes narrow. "You'll never take me back to da Interneringscenter!" He turns and begins sprinting through the woods.

I chase after him. "Glow worm blast! Narwhal blast!" I yell as magic worms and narwhals shoot towards Gustav. He dodges the spells and keeps running. When we come to the end of the woods, we're met by a gorge with a suspension bridge going across. Gustav hurries across then cuts the ropes with a knife. The bridge falls to the bottom of the crevice. "Ha ha! Dra åt helvete girl!" He yells

I grasp my wand. "Glitter Dragon Escalation!" A bright shiny dragon emerges from the gorge and lifts me across.

Gustav's eyes fill with fear as the dragon snaps at the ground in front of him. He begins running, but the dragon explodes and makes him stumble to the ground.

"Give it up Gustav, I know your full of lies."

He sighs and looks at the ground in defeat. "Ja, that is true."

"So you were planning on murdering the Diaz's!"

"Yes, yes... wait what?! No I wasn't going to kill them you Dum tik!"

"But... I saw you preparing everything!"

"Truth is... I'm not from Scandinavia. Name's Charlie Booth, and Ima troubled kid from Detroit, not a troubled kid from Scandinavia." He says in a completely different accent. "Ya see, back in Detroit, I got into some gang stuff and I've been running from the police for a while. I can't go back to the detention center there. _I Can't!"_

What about the phone calls, the axe, the meatballs!" I ask, still very suspicious of him.

"Well the guy on the phone was hooking me up with a new ID, the axe was for that fire I made back there, and the meatballs are just a little something I sell in the side for extra cash. I just need to lay low for a couple more years, then I can start fresh!"

"Well... what about measuring Mr and Mrs Diaz while they slept?"

He scratches the back of his head. "Hen heh, well..."

Before he can finish, a car pulls up next to us and honks. The windows roll down and we are greeted by the Diaz's. "Hello Star! Was a pleasant surprise!" Mr Diaz says smiling.

They get out of the car and run over to us. "You made it!" Mrs Diaz says.

"Yes I did. I have to tell you guys something about Gustav! He..." I look at Charlie. He's looking at the ground with sad eyes. "He... He made you more meatballs!"

The Diaz's start cheering and run towards the campfire. Charlie sighs with relief. "Thanks for not blowing my cover. If there is anything I can do fo ya, just tell me!"

I smile. "Well there is one thing..."

* * *

 ** _At the Diaz house the next morning_**

"Farewell!" I say as I wave Charlie away. Next to me is the Diaz family, who are also waving but are a bit more sincere than me. Charlie walks down the street and out of view.

 _"See you next year!" Marco yells_

"Probably not..." I mutter to myself.

We all return inside, and I'm greeted by a wonderful sight in the front room. "Surprise! Happy 51st day on earth Star!" Mr. And Mrs Diaz say. They hand me and Marco a slice of cake.

 _"Sorry your favorite exchange student had to leave so soon," I say to Marco._

He smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Pfft. You kidding? You're my favorite."

I smile back at him. "Thanks Marco."

"Oh I almost forgot!" He fishes into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small wrapped box. "I got this to celebrate your 47th day here, but I got distracted by Gustav." He hands it to me.

I give it a shake. "There's nothing dead in here is there?" I ask.

He laughs "Nope that was a one time thing. This is actually cool."

I eye him suspiciously before opening the box. Inside is a red headband with little devil horns on it.

"I thought you'd look cool in it," Marco says while rubbing the back of his head.

I smile and put it on. "Thanks Marco, it does look nice. Now let's enjoy this cake." For the next little while, we sit on the couch and enjoy each other's company and our cake.

* * *

 **If you want to see how I imagined Gustav to look like in this story, you can find a pic of it on my imgur account TheBackupPlan  
**

 **Also, he may or may not make pot meatballs to make more money selling them.**


	7. Cheer up Troubles

**Sorry for taking so long. Just got lazy :p**

* * *

 **Star POV**

I blast a spell behind me as I jump over a rock. "Cupcake Blast!" A stream of magical cupcakes pelt a pursuing monster. He falls to the ground. I keep running, Marco right by my side.

"In here!" He shouts as he opens the door to the back shed. I dash inside, Marco following close behind me. Once we're inside, he slams the door shut and pushes a metal shelf up against it. Monsters slam on the door from the outside. Marco begins rummaging around the shed muttering to himself.

"This is all my fault... what a fucking terrible idea..."

I frown. "Marco what did..." I'm interrupted by a monster tapping on the window. I close the blinds and continue "What did you do?"

He ignores me and pulls a bust off a shelf. He examines it before giving it to me. "Hold this for a sec. We're going to build some armor."

I try talking to him again "Marco..."

He walks over to a workbench in the back of the shed and throws off his leather jacket, leaving him in a white tank top. "Where's the blowtorch..." something slams the shed from the outside, causing stuff to fall from a shelf. The blowtorch falls right into Marco's hands. "Found it." He pulls a welding mask over his face and begins torching something on the workbench.

"Marco... Marco Diaz!" Yelling seems to have finally gotten his attention. He pulls off the mask and turns to me. "What is going on?"

He sighs. "Remember when I had that really shitty day?"

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Marco POV_**

I wake up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Sitting up, I look towards my alarm. 7:55 A.M.

"Shit! Bus is here in 5 minutes!" I jump out of bed and throw on my clothes. Once I'm dressed, I run out of my room and hurry down the stairs. On my way down, I trip and tumble to the bottom. ' _Smack!'_ My face slams into the wall at the bottom of the stairs. "Damnit!" Blood drips from my nose, but I don't have time to plug it.

After taking a few seconds to regain balance, I run out the front door. Right as I get out, the bus pulls away from my stop. "Oh come on!"

I run to catch up. "Wait! Stop!" I yell as I bang on the moving bus. Somebody at the back of the bus rolls down their window. It's a kid named Alfonzo.

"You look like your in the zone man!" He says laughing.

"Stop... The... BUS!" I say through heavy breaths and a bleeding nose.

He gives me a thumbs up and yells to the driver. "Hey stop the bus dude!"

The bus screeches to a halt, and the retractable stop sign swings outward. I don't slow down fast enough, and end up slamming my face for the second time that day. I fall to the ground and rub my eye. It's swollen, and most likely purple. "Ugh... shit..." I mumble. above me, the bus door opens and the driver steps out and looks around.

"Who's punching my bus? What kind of person does that!" He turns around and closes the bus door.

When I finally manage to stand up, the bus starts pulling away and I'm dragged with it. I look to the door and see why. My jacket is caught in it. As the bus picks up speed, so do I. I sprint at full speed trying to keep up with the bus. It's no use. I lose my footing and get dragged for a few seconds before my jacket rips and I get flung into a pile of trash.

As I lay in the trash, a boy on a bike pulls up. "Hahaha!" He laughs at me. I flip him off and he rides away.

I eventually make my way over to school. As soon as I get there, I'm blinded by a flashing light. Once the flash is over, I see it's a camera. "Happy picture day!" Says the girl who took the photo.

"Picture day?! It's fucking picture day!?" Great. My picture will show me with a ripped jacket, dried blood on my face, and a black eye. I continue walking towards the school when I'm confronted by the last person I want to see.

"I came here to give you a black eye Diaz, but it looks like I don't have to!" Jeremy says laughing.

"Piss off Jeremy, I'm not in the mood." He doesn't piss off. He instead keeps following me.

"Everyone's going to think you're such a loser!" He taunts.

I turn towards him "I said... PISS OFF!" I stomp with my right foot to emphasize my anger. _'CRACK!'_ I look down and see a broken skateboard under my foot. Skateboard... Oh no.

"Marco... you broke my skateboard..." I look up and see Jackie looking pretty disappointed.

Jeremy starts laughing. "Jackie I- I-" she cuts me off.

"It's cool. I'll live with it." She picks up half the board and leaves looking annoyed.

"Well looks like my work here is done Diaz!" Jeremy says smugly.

* * *

 ** _present_**

 **Star POV**

"Marco I know you had a bad day, but what does that have to do with anything?" I ask as I help him tighten a clamp around the head of the bust.

He grabs a hacksaw and begins sawing the head off. "Keep your panties on I'm getting to that." A monster punches through the wall next to Marco's head. He ducks under the arm as it tries to grab one of us. He takes the bust out of the clamp and holds it out for the monster to grab. The monster rips the head off and pulls it outside.

Marco inspects the now headless bust. "Thanks a lot!" He says smiling as he pushes a shelf to cover the hole in the wall. "I was so bummed out, but you did everything you could to cheer me up."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Marco POV**

After such a garbage day, all I wanted to do was sit on the couch and watch TV. My bummed out behavior didn't go unnoticed though, because Star had been trying for the last hour to cheer me up. She first put on a mask trying to get me to laugh, then she juggled, which she was surprisingly good at. The last thing she tried was pulling stuff out of a magic hat. That was pretty boring too until she pulled out a huge fish and accidentally got swallowed by it. Man, I had never seen the proper princess of Mewni look so ridiculous before. It was so ridiculous, that I ended up laughing. Star began laughing to once she saw me happy again.

"You look ridiculous!" I say as I laugh.

"Well I am in a fish." She responds giggling.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"And then you met Justin..."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Star POV**

I had just gotten done with cheer practice, and was leaving the gym, when I accidentally bumped into someone. I fell to the ground and dropped my bag on the floor, causing books to spill out. Normally I would've been slightly annoyed, but that was until I saw who I bumped into. He was tall, blonde, and well built with hypnotic blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you with that!" Said the boy as he scrambled to pick up my books. I too began picking up the books and storing them back in my bag. As I placed my hand on the last book, so did the boy. When we touched, I looked into his eyes and felt a fluttering feeling in my stomach. He put the last book in my bag, then helped me up.

"I'm so sorry... Star, is it?" He asks me

"Star Butterfly. And don't worry about it..." I say smiling, waiting for him to respond with his name.

"Justin. Justin Armberg."

"You play football right? I'm fairly certain I've seen you on the field while we practice."

"Yep. In fact I'm heading there right now so I don't have much time to talk." He says with a hint of sadness on his face.

"Well how about this. I give you my number, and we can talk on the phone later." I say as I pull out a piece of paper and a pen.

He smiles "That would be awesome!" I write my number and give it to him.

"Talk to you later Justin!" I call to him as he walks down the hall.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

 **Marco POV**

I empty out a bucket of paint as Star bites her wand with a love struck look on her face.

"Hey are you done fantasizing over there?" I ask

She snaps back to reality, blush filling her face. "I couldn't wait for him to call..."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Star POV**

The first thing I did when I arrived home was find Marco. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his feet up, and had his phone in hand.

"Hello Marco. May I borrow your phone?"

He raises an eyebrow. "For?"

"I'm expecting a phone call."

"Uh... sure? I guess." He hands me his phone. "Who's calling?"

"Justin is going to call me!" I say giddily as I hurry up the stairs.

"Wait, you'll be on the phone for fucking hours then! Use the landline!" He says hurrying after me.

"I'm sorry, but it's to late! This is the only number he has!" I enter my room and lock the door behind me.

Marco sighs from the other side. "Fine, just don't go snooping around on there!"

I sit on my bed and wait. I cant do anything but sit and wait for that phone to ring. A few minutes later, it does. I answer it as soon as it rings.

"Hello?"

"Sup Marco. I got like 8 gallons of lighter fluid in my car, are you ready for this?" I hear Oskar ask from the other side.

"Oskar, its Star. Can you please hang up I'm expecting a call!"

"Umm... ok? Don't tell anybody about this lighter fluid stuff though!"

"Yeah sure! Bye-bye!" I hang up the phone and continue waiting.

The day goes on, and I still haven't heard from Justin. I've wasted the past 6 hours waiting for him to call, and still haven't gotten anything. Did I do something wrong? Did he forget?

* * *

 ** _Present_**

I sigh. "I guess I'm not good enough for him"

Marco rips a price of duck tape and starts strapping my feet to his homemade armor. "You kidding? You're like the coolest girl in Echo Creek." He rips another piece and puts it over my other foot.

His compliment makes me smile. Something from the outside bangs into the shed and knocks stuff to the floor, including me.

"Anyways, you were so down after that. It was my turn to cheer you up."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Marco POV**

Looking into Star's room, I see that she is laying facedown on her pillow. It really bummed me out to see her so sad, and I was going to make sure she got better!

My first plan didn't go so well. I put on a clown mask and surprised Star in her room. That made her more scared than happy.

My next plan was a bit more extreme. I 'borrowed' a shopping cart from a local store, attached fireworks to it, and hauled it to the top of Stars tower.

"Star, up here!" I yell to her.

She lifts her head up and looks at me. I light the rocket at the back of the cart. It's go time. As the fuse gets shorter and shorter, I begin to regret my decision.

"What am I doing!? This is crazZYYYYY!" The rocket explodes before I can get out of the cart, and launches me through the air. I slam into walls, shelfs, and weapon racks, creating a mess. Fireworks explode everywhere and shatter Star's aquarium. I fall into the waves of water spilling from the tank, and drift to the bottom floor. I stop right next to Star's bed.

"Ta Da!" I say with a weak smile.

She just sighs and turns away from me.

I pick myself up, and am about to leave when I spot Star's wand on her desk. Then it hits me. Nothing makes her happier than when she's kicking monster ass!

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"Please don't tell me you did what I think you did."

"Oh I did" I say with a smirk.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

In the backyard, I cut open a portal with Star's scissors. I then set the bait, a fishing pole with Star's wand tied to the end. I toss the wand into the portal, and within seconds I've got a bite. A red, two-headed monster jumps through the portal chasing the wand.

Perfect! "Hey Star! Come see this!" I yell to her window.

Suddenly, a horde of monsters begin exiting the portal. Tons more than usual, and they look ready to kill. "Oh shit. I may have fucked up on this one..."

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"So you brought these monsters here to cheer me up?" Star asks grinning.

"Yeah. I just didn't expect an entire army. Don't worry though, this armor should keep us covered." Just as I finish speaking, the roof is ripped from the shed, and a large hand yanks me outside. All of my armor falls off behind me.

"Marco!" Star shouts as she quickly exits the shed and her armor.

* * *

 **Star POV**

I quickly run out of the shed, leaving my armor behind. I see Marco being held in the giant hand of an alligator monster. He's of course putting up a fight.

"Put me down bitch!" He yells as he attempts to kick the monster.

All around us is an army of monsters. Like Marco said, there's a ton more than usual. I turn to the leader. "Hey leader guy, what's with all these new monsters?"

"The names Ludo! And thses are the same monsters I always have!" He yells back at me.

"Um... Are you sure I ask?"

"Yeah I've never kicked this guy's ass in the past," Marco says pointing at the monster holding him.

"You've never met Man Arm? What about Spike Balls?" Asks Ludo.

Me and Marco both shake our heads.

Ludo looks frustrated. "You know what, it doesn't matter! GET THE WAND!"

The monsters charge at me. I shoot a rainbow fist that hits Man Arm in the face. He drops Marco, who then runs over to back me up.

I zap monsters with magic while Marco punches and kicks monsters behind me. I spring into the air and cast a spell "Honey Bee Tornado Swarm!" Bees spill from my wand and sting the monsters.

I really do feel better! "Marco you were right! I don't even care about Justin anym-"

Marco's phone begins ringing. I scramble to find it. Yep totally over Justin. I look at the caller ID. It's him!

"Marco! It's him, it's him!"

"Well... Answer... IT..." he says while struggling to fight a monster.

I push answer and put it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Star it's Justin! I just got home so that's why I didn't call earlier."

"Oh it's fine!" I say as I shoot a monster with a rainbow fist.

"So what are you doing right now Star?"

I duck under a punch "Oh not much. Just hanging out with Marco!" A bear monster runs up to me and roars in my ear.

"What was that?" I hear Justin ask.

"Just give me a second," I pull the phone away from my ear. "You monsters are so rude! I am not going to let you ruin this phone call! Syrup Tsunami Shockwave!"

Syrup erupts out of my wand, and engulfs all of the monsters. As it clears, I see all the monsters stuck to the ground, and unable to fight.

I smile and put the phone back up to my ear. "I'm back Justin!"

"Hey I was wondering if you'd want to hang out sometime?" He asks.

"Yeah sounds great!" I say almost squealing from excitement.

"Cool! Talk to you later Star!"

"Bye bye!" I hang up the phone, My heart fluttering.

As the monsters slowly retreat back to their portal, Marco walks up next to me. He's also covered in syrup.

"Thanks Marco! You did know how to cheer me up!" I pull him into a hug. Bad idea.

"Um Star? I think we're stuck."

I try to pull away, but it doesn't work. "Heh... my bad."

* * *

 **If there's anything you think should be changed, tell me in the reviews.**


End file.
